Leia's second chance
by DecryptWriter
Summary: (AU - Time Travel) After the death of Han Solo at the hands of his son, Ben Solo, Leia is given a second chance to save the ones she loves, even if it includes forgiving someone you despise...
1. Mourning

**Hello, there. This is my first fanfiction that I will complete so please review.**

* * *

As the Millennium Falcon landed, Leia half-expected to see Han come out but no, it was true; he was gone. Instead of Han, was a young 19 year old girl called Rey. In a way, she reminded Leia of Luke, so Leia hugged her.

Leia could sense the anger, the pain and the sadness inside of her. It was really true, Kylo Ren killed his own father, Han Solo.

The mourning general went inside the command centre and started to weep, reflecting on the recent events. Ben Solo became like his grandfather, due to her own actions. If only Leia had **always** been there for him then he wouldn't of turned to the dark side. That damned old man, Snoke is the reason for everything that had happened in the last 60 years: The rise of Palpatine, the annihilation of The Jedi Order, the fall of Ben Solo, the disappearance of Luke and finally the death of Han Solo.

"General, excuse me, general," said the protocol droid, C-3PO, as R2-D2 beeped excitedly.

"R2 may contain some much-needed".

Leia needed good news, she didn't care if it was small news, all she need was some good news to keep her motivated after Han's death.

"Tell me," replied the General.

Leia followed the two droids to the holographic map everyone was staring at. It was Luke, they found him. Her heart skipped a beat when the map was finally put together.

"Luke," she murmured.

For the next few minutes, Rey got ready to go to find Luke, along with Chewbacca and R2-D2. Leia could see **his** eyes inside Rey, but it was too late to discuss who her parents were, as she was about to leave.

"Rey," said Leia.

"May the force be with you".

The General hated seeing people leave, especially Han but he is gone now and he might never come back to comfort her again.

* * *

Everyone had gone to sleep, and Leia was finish talking to Poe. The tired General need some time alone now, Luke taught her to mediate so she sat down cross-legged and started to mediate. She closed her eyes I began to think:

" _I am still not over Han's death, even when we have Luke's location, I am still depressed and I have never fully recovered from my foster parent's deaths or the destruction of my planet or even the revelation of my biological father, Anakin Skywalker or should I say Darth Vader, the demonic man who tortured me and stood by and watch Alderaan get destroyed, the devilish man who put my husband in carbonite. I lost him once before but now I have lost him forever. If only I accepted Luke's offer to become a Jedi, I could of prevent everything that has happened in the last 30 years, including Han's death. If only I was trained in The Force , I could have searched and located Luke before the destruction of Hosnian System and we could have stopped The First Order, when Luke returns I want to learn the ways of The Force, I just want a second chance"_

Suddenly, an scintillating blue light appeared before Leia. It was a man, with Jedi Ropes and he had Luke's eyes. It was Anakin Skywalker.


	2. Anakin Skywalker

Leia stood up instantly as she saw the force ghost.

"Who are you?" asked Leia, firmly.

"I am Anakin Skywalker, your father" replied the force ghost.

"Vader" hissed Leia. She has still had never forgiven her father for what he has done to her, Alderaan and millions of people, she still despises him.

"Why have you come here," said Leia, as she clenched her fists in rage.

"I know you still hate me, and you have every reason to do so but I am here so you can have a chance at saving your loved ones and bring back the boy you lost, I don't want my child to suffer like I did. I couldn't save your mother and when I tried to, I literally destroyed the whole galaxy and Anakin died and Vader was born," explained Anakin.

"You and Vader are the exact same person, don't act as if you were both different people, you ruin my life, killed my people as if it was nothing. I will **never** forgive you!" shouted Leia, furiously.

Leia couldn't believe it, Vader was actually trying to help her, she was conflicted whenever to listen to him or not but she would do absolutely anything to save Han Solo and turn Ben back to the light, even if it meant listening to Vader. Luke would be disappointed at Leia for not forgiving Anakin and saying they are the same person so she decided to be less harsh at Vader.

"Vader, I mean father, what if I take this chance but I fail, what will happen then," said Leia, with her heart pounding.

"I do not know what will happen, but it is best not to think about the consequences, also taking this chance, you could save a lot more lives than just your husband".

"Father, what do I need to do to save Han and my son".

"Just close your eyes and believe in the force and may the force be with you," Anakin replied before disappearing.

The general closed her eyes and she was gone.


	3. Into The Past

**This story will be updated daily with at least one chapter or maybe two.**

* * *

Where was Leia?

She was in a familiar room, which had a pot that had arallute flowers planted inside of it. There was also a miniature statue of Bail Organa, her foster father. Leia noticed she was in her bedroom; in the exact same place as before. Nothing was different.

She left her bedroom and walked quickly to the command room, which was filled with a colossal of Resistance members. They were all staring at a map of Jakku. The General recalled this moment, it was just a few minutes before Poe and BB-8 left for Jakku. There was a small chance that she was supposed to go now instead of Poe, due to her senses so she remembered what Anakin told her.

"Believe in the force," she thought to herself, trying to slowly forgive Anakin each time she thinks about him.

Leia started a transmission from Lor San Tekka, a Jedi Master who helped Luke start his Academy and wipe out the last of The Inquisitors also he was lucky to survive the slaughter of the Academy, as many people died including his apprentice.

"Hello General Organa, I've heard you've been looking for your brother, Luke. I have some vital information, which is crucial to find your brother's location. I am located on Jakku in Tuanul village. May the force be with you".

Poe spoke "General, I should go with BB-8 to retrieve the map".

However, Leia thought about sending Poe or not, she didn't want to risk his life again or anyone else's so she suggested to go alone.

"No Poe, you don't need to risk your life for my personal problems," Leia told Poe.

"We can't risk losing you like we've lost your brother," he defied again.

"You won't lose me, just trust me".

"But we n-".

"Do not argue with me, Mr Poe Dameron, your mother would want you to be respectful towards me".

Well that shuted him up. Anyways, this was the first misson Leia was going alone on in ages. She had forgotten how to use her blaster, as she was normally working at the base. The General knew it was a bad idea to go alone but she needed to do save her son and husband and this may be a crucial step to take if she could stop Ben from killing Lor San Tekka.

This would also be Leia's first time to use her mother's recently recovered Nubian yacht, as she had never used it before. Leia was finally ready to leave for Jakku so she boarded her mother's old ship and almost vomited, due to the foul stench of perished flowers that had been there for almost 40 years. She was alerted by beeps of an astromech droid. It was R2-D2! He had been in hibernation ever since Luke left so the soldiers moved him into the ship. It was weird why he would suddenly awaken now.

"R2!" said Leia, with a bit of hope in her voice.

The droid beeped excitedly, as the Resistance members cheered outside of the ship. It was finally time for Leia to make a change, so she took off into space...

* * *

 **Thank you teamsolo for reviewing. May the force be with you.**


	4. Memories and Jakku

Space was filled with illuminating stars, which reminded her of when she and Han used to watch the stars together with Ben. Good times...

Leia sensed an object, which was filled with pain, anger, disappointment, in the ship so she told R2 to autopilot the ship, while she looked for the object.

The interior of the Nubian was outstanding and was immaculate (apart from the dead flowers) even though it hadn't been cleaned in 40 years. Leia spotted a bag, which she didn't notice when she came in the ship so the curious general picked it up and there was a diary

 _ **Padme Amidala's Diary.**_

 _Day 1:_

 _It has been such a bad day today, we are stranded on a planet in the Outer Rim, Tantoonie. Everything had gone so wrong today apart from the little boy I met today. He was so sweet, he asked me if I was an angel however he was a slave and I felt sorry for him. I actually have forgotten his name but I don't know if I will ever see him again._

 _Day 2:_

 _Anakin Skywalker. That was the boy's name. His mother Shmi let us stay at his house when there was a sandstorm, she was amazingly kind just like Anakin. The Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn made a bet, which was to let the boy pod race and if he won, we would get the part we needed for the ship as well as free Anakin but is he really putting his faith in a boy we hardly know. I mean he is sweet but he could lose which means we will be here for a very long time._

That was her mother's diary when he first met Anakin... Vader. Leia still couldn't believe Vader had been a child or even been that nice; Leia started to sob quietly, she could hear the sadness in the beeps of R2-D2 (He had been listening). R2 was Anakin's droid for many years, they were best friends just like Luke was with him. The general couldn't control her emotions; every time she tried to forgive her father she just couldn't. She cannot simply forget all the sinister things he had done not only to her but Luke too. Her mother died because Anakin turned to the dark side; her heart was broken. Leia felt the same way when Ben turned the dark side, she wanted to kill herself but she remembered that there was still hope just like when Luke turned back Vader from the dark side but she was wrong. Han couldn't have done, she should have done.

The general took the diary and put it inside her pocket, so she wouldn't forget her mother's diary. She wondered if R2-D2 knew everything about The Old Republic, she wanted to study the fall of her father and The Clone Wars but almost all records of it were removed and then she realized that C-3PO could tell her what had happened during The Clone Wars (C-3PO was Padme's personal droid).

"Artoo, does C-3PO know anything about The Clone Wars or the turn of my father?" asked Leia.

The droid responded with: " _No, C-3PO's memory was wiped by Bail Organa because the dull droid wouldn't be trusted with information about Anakin or where the location of you and Luke was as infants"._

It wasn't a surprise that her foster father wiped out his memory because he could have been captured by The Empire and he could have revealed the location of herself and Luke as well as Obi-Wan.

Leia noticed they entered Jakku's orbit, the desert planet, similar to Tatooine.

They were there.

Leia and R2 landed on the surface of Jakku. It was the hottest place she had been to since she had saved Han and killed that vile Hutt, Jabba. She never regretted killing him. The scorching sun shimmered above the blue sky of the desert planet. Leia **did** like the sand, unlike her father who said it was coarse, rough and irritating and it got everywhere. In Leia's opinion, it was a **stupid** reason not to like sand. She could see the small village of Tuanul from far away so she walked there with R2.

When the general arrived, she was greeted by her friend, Lor San Tekka. He used to train Caleb Bridger (the son of Ezra Bridger) before he was disappeared during Kylo Ren's attack on Luke's Academy.

"Good afternoon, Princess," greeted the old man.

She hated the title 'Princess' but she just ignored it.

"Hello, Lor San Tekka," the women replied.

"Where is the map to my brother?"

"Follow me, Princess," he answered, as he began to walk back to his house.

The houses of the village were ancient and traditional; it reminded her of the Ewok's village on Endor in a way.

Lor San Tekka's house had a familiar feel to it like the ruined Jedi Temple, she had seen during a visit to Coruscant. Leia was disgusted that The Empire was that **cruel** to destroy a temple so sacred to the Jedi. She was extremely happy that The Empire was gone but The First Order existed now. The room was filled with Jedi artefacts, such as kybercrystals and holocrons.

Leia sat down on the wooden chair and placed her mother's diary on the table.

"What is that my darling?" asked Lor San Tekka, curiously.

"It's my mother's diary," she answered.

"I sense great regret and sadness inside of you, Princess".

"What is bothering you?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"You cannot lie to me, I know when people are lying or not. What is wrong, Leia?" he answered.

"I've been regretting declining my brother's offer to become a Jedi as well as, hating my father," Leia told him.

"I would train you, but after Caleb... I can't," he said.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to live with that regret for the rest of my life" murmured Leia.

"I could tell you about some of the Jedi History thought," asked Lor San Tekka.

"I wouldn't mind that, speak," replied Leia.

"Luke's Academy strayed away from the old Jedi's rules, his students **were** allowed to have attachments. The students learned basic force abilities such as simply pushing a small object or pulling one, they later learnt how to hide their presence from other force users, which we used when some of us went uncover to search for Inquistors," the man told Leia.

"What happened to the remaining Inquistors?" she asked.

"Me, Caleb, Luke, Ben and some others went to Mustafar to look for the remaining Inquistors, as a spy told us that they were plotting something so we wanted to prevented that, Mustafar was hell, we lost so many to those damned Inquistors, also on Mustafar, we came across Vader's old castle and Ben was fascinated by all of Vader's old things," Lor San Tekka told Leia.

"What else happened after that?" asked Leia.

"One of The Inquistors managed to escape so me and Luke chased him back to Korriban, while the students burnt Vader's castle".

"Korriban?" asked Leia, curiously.

"It's the homeworld of the ancient Sith, but we'll talk more about Korriban another time, anyways me and Luke got the Inquistor and we all returned back to the Academy, mourning our losses but celebrating ou-" the old man was cut off by a loud explosion.

BOOM!

A loud noise was heard from outside them. She and Lor San Tekka went outside to see Padme's ship in flames, and saw R2 rushing to the village away from the incoming troop transports.

Oh sith!

The First Order is here...

 **Thank you For4ever for reviewing the previous chapter.**


	5. The Scavenger

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a year. I waited until the release of Rogue One to see if a certain character would survive so I could include him/her in my story but unfortunately, they didn't survive. I will continue to update this at least once a week, and I intend for this fanfiction to have 10 – 25 chapters. Also, I changed the ending of Chapter 4 (Originally I wrote that Leia was to become a Jedi, trained by Lor San Tekka but I've scrapped that idea now).

* * *

Oh, Sith.

Leia had forgotten _The First Order_ was coming.

Everyone in the village was screaming for help, as _The First Order_ came closer. A hut was shot ablaze as _The First Order_ started to attack the village.

R2-D2 came and was beeping excitedly, as this has been his first time in a battle in years.

"Lor San Tekka, we have to go, The First Order is here!" Leia told the old man.

"No, I cannot leave. I must stay. I have pledged my life to this village, I will stay and die here".

"You must leave here! The galaxy needs someone like you!" said Leia, furiously. Leia's eyes turned yellow, her voice went hoarse and her eyes were filled with rage and fear.

Lor San Tekka looked her in the eyes and quickly got up and put the map, a kybercrystal and a couple of holocrons into a bag and then he looked back into her eyes and it was normal again.

Leia looked around the chaotic village, she saw scared, terrified people. But she can't save everyone. That is what hurt her the most.

"We need to go, follow me, we can to get Niima Outpost from here," said Leia.

Lor and Leia and the astromech ran quickly away from the Battle and headed East towards Niima Outpost.

Leia couldn't save the people at the village, but at least she saved Lor San Tekka's life.

* * *

Meanwhile at the village...

Kylo Ren's shuttle landed. He sensed something. He sensed someone he hasn't sensed in years. His mother. She was here and she had the map to Luke Skywalker. He needed to find her.

"Sir. The villagers", asked the chrome armored Captain.

"Kill them all," replied Kylo Ren, ruthlessly.

"General Leia Organa has the map, send troopers to Niima Outpost, I will be there shortly".

* * *

A few hours later...

Leia, Lor San Tekka, and R2-D2 arrived at Niima Outpost after hours of traveling. They needed a ship and Leia knew where to find one but she needed to find it quick because she sensed her son coming. Maybe she could confront him now or maybe it's too early to turn him back to the light. She was stopped in her thoughts when she saw a girl at Unkar Plutt's store, she recognized her. It was Rey.

"Lor, I know that girl," said Leia.

"From where?" he asked.

"If I told you, you would think I'm mad," replied Leia.

"I'll explain everything later when we are safe".

Leia, Lor, and R2 approached Rey. She was wearing scavenger gear, a staff was attached to her back and her brown hair was tied up.

"Hello," said Leia.

"Who are you?" asked Rey.

"I think it will be better if we go somewhere a little more private," said Leia.

The four of them walked away from the store and went into a tent.

"I'm General Leia Organa of _The Resistance_ and I assume you're Rey," asked Leia.

"The Leia, who fought against _The Empire_ decades ago?" asked Rey.

Leia nodded.

"How did you know my name".

"Well, I'm from the future. In this future, you come across a droid, who holds the map to Luke Skywalker, my brother. You also meet Finn, a stormtrooper. Together, you take a ship from here and run into my husband, Han Solo then you head to Takodona to help deliver the droid to _The Resistance_ but The First Order strikes and destroys the Hosnian system with their superweapon. _The First Order_ attack Takodona and you are captured, while Han and Finn go to The Resistance Base to deliver the map. _The Resistance_ organize an attack on the weapon. Han and Finn go to the surface of the superweapon to save you and to help _the Resistance_ in the attack but you have already escaped by the time they arrive. You run into them but Han confronts Kylo Ren...said Leia, as tears started to drop from her eyes.  
"and kills him. You and Finn fight against him and manage to escape before the destruction of the base".

Rey was shocked by all of this, she couldn't believe it. As well as Lor San Tekka.

"Are you sure you haven't been smoking deathsticks?" asked Rey.

"Yes," chuckled Leia.

"R2, show Rey the map".

A galaxy map was projected in front of them. It showed many planets but the map wasn't complete unless it got to The Resistance Base. It was the location of the last Jedi, to Luke Skywalker.

"Excuse me, Princess but what happened to me?" asked Lor.

"I'm so sorry but Kylo Ren kills you after you give the map to Poe Dameron, who gives it to BB-8 before he is captured," said Leia.

"Oh," replied Lor.

"I'll explain later when we are safe," said Leia.  
"But now we need to get out of here".

The four of them left the tent and saw First Order stormtroopers looking for them.

"We have to hurry," said Lor.

"Agreed, follow me," said Leia.

The three humans and the droid increased their pace and ran east towards the shipyard. From behind them, the stormtroopers saw them and started firing at them. Another squad of stormtroopers came in front of them. They were trapped.

"Isn't this just great," murmured Leia.

"Hands up," said the stormtrooper commander.

They listened to him and went on their knees. They couldn't escape or they would be killed.

"Kylo Ren will be here shortly to interrogate the traitors," said the commander.

"FN-2187 and FN-2100, escort them to the nearest transport and watch them if they do anything, kill the man and the girl but leave the General alive".

"Yes, sir!" replied FN-2100, while FN-2187 hesitated.

Leia remembered about Finn. The stormtrooper who defected to The Resistance. Perhaps Leia could convince him to let them go before Kylo Ren arrived. The two stormtroopers them to the nearest transport, blasters aimed at their heads.

"Fi... FN-2187, I know you d-," started Leia but was cut off by the other stormtrooper.

"Quiet, rebel scum," shouted FN-2100.

They arrived at the transport, they were fitted with handcuffs and sat on the cold metal benches.

"Ren is 5 minutes away," said FN-2100.

Lor San Tekka closed his eyes...

"You will remove our restraints and let us go," he muttered.

"I will tighten your restraints, scavenger scum," shouted FN-2100.

"FN-2187, I know you don't like The First Order and you want to abandon it, help us escape and we will help you," said Leia.

Under his helmet, FN-2187 was sweating, thinking about what to do next. Should he help them or leave them to Kylo Ren.

"You will remove our restraints and let us go," Lor tried again.

"That's it!" shouted the annoyed stormtrooper.

He aimed his blaster rifle at Lor San Tekka and was about to press the trigger but he was shot in the head by FN-2187 and removed his helmet.

"We need to go," said FN-2187.  
"Now".

He removed the restraints from Leia, Lor and Rey and the four of them along with R2-D2 ran to the shipyard to escape Jakku.

"Thank you so much, Finn, you made the right choice," said Leia.

"Who is Finn?" asked Finn, while almost running into someone else.

"Never mind," muttered Leia.

"Well, I don't have any other name other than FN so I'll use Finn, it's a ni-," he was cut off by the sound of blasters.

The First Order has found them once again.

"We are almost there, just keep running," shouted Leia.

"Argh!" shouted Finn, as he clutched his shoulder.

He has been shot and started to bleed.

They managed to get to the Falcon but it was surrounded by six stormtroopers and from behind, the stormtrooper commander was there, flanked by 5 other troopers.

Leia drew her pistol and shot two of the troopers, surrounding the Falcon in the head. Lor San Tekka force pushed the remaining four and escorted the injured Finn into the Falcon, while R2-D2 started up the ship.

Rey used her staff to fight the stormtroopers behind her, as Leia killed 3 of them. She saw a shuttle landing nearby them, it was Kylo Ren's shuttle. He was here and was coming for them.

"Rey, we need to go," shouted Leia to the young girl, but she wouldn't listen.  
"NOW!"

But Rey continued fighting them.

"Go!" replied Rey.

"You have a mission to complete, I'm no-one, you don't need me".  
"We'll see each other again, I'm sure of it".

Kylo Ren exited his shuttle and was meters away from the Falcon. Leia had to go so she boarded the Falcon and it flew off.

Rey took up one of the dead stormtrooper's blaster and began firing at Kylo Ren. Instantly, he ignited his red crossguard lightsaber and began deflecting the shots. With _The Force_ , he froze Rey in place, after a few seconds, she passed out and Kylo Ren carried her to his shuttle.


End file.
